


Jupiter

by b33innit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Anxiety, Coping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Men Crying, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, SO MUCH FLUFF, Separation Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dreamnotfound, each chapter is titled after a song, mlm, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b33innit/pseuds/b33innit
Summary: Dream and George have been in an online friendship for several years now, and Dream has realized he's been becoming more infatuated with his best friend. When something comes up, Dream impulsively flies up to George and tries to comfort his friend. However, this only lights the fire under the suppressed feelings he's been hiding for so long, and he doesn't know how much longer he can lie to both George and himself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	1. Line Without A Hook

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fanfiction in months and they have NEVER been actually stories with plot . this is gonna be so bad im sorry HAHAHA

How did Dream get so lucky? While he wasn't dating George, he was bright enough to light up the night, and Dream absolutely adored him. Everything about the brunet left Dream craving more, even the small fidgets he made when he was struggling to focus. 

However, this didn't mean Dream was too happy when he realized he had developed a small crush on his best friend of 3 years. And by small? Not very small.

Dream buried his faces in his hands, yelling angrily at himself. He didn't want this to happen. It hurt so bad. Forcing himself up, he kicked a pile of clothes on the floor of his bedroom, and decided to distract himself. He kicked the clothes around, heading from the door of his bedroom to the laundry room. Shoving the clothes with his foot into the laundry room, he threw his arms in the air, laughing.

"And the crowd goes wild!" He laughed to himself. He looked over at the basket of clean clothes in the laundry room, noting to himself that he would have to put the clothes away at some point. Leaning back into the wall, he grinned foolishly. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do today. Immediately, and unsurprisingly, his mind wandered to George. What's he doing? Patting himself down for his phone, Dream huffed when he remembered he left it plugged in on his bedside table. He turned back down the hall, sliding on the wooden floor with his socked feet, clumsily stumbling into the door of the closet at the end of the hall before pushing himself off and running into his room, jumping onto his bed and landing on his stomach with a grunt. Reaching up, he grabbed his phone and unplugged it, rolling over to check his notifications. He had a couple twitter notifications, but he didn't care to look at those as he opened up the Discord app and looked for George's profile. And there it was, the green dot signaling he was on.

A giddy feeling bubbled up in Dream's chest, but he forced it down as he clicked on George's profile, opening up their messages. With shaking hands, Dream typed out a message.

\----Today at 10:37 AM----

DreamWasTaken: Hey man! Are you doing anything right now?

Dream chewed at his bottom lip, waiting for the pop-up at the bottom of the screen, just above the input box, to signal that George was typing his reply. It didn't take long for it to pop-up, which confused Dream. He's never that quick to reply.

Gogy: I'm streaming the SMP right now. Why?

DreamWasTaken: I don't have plans for today and wanted to know if we could game together.

Dream huffed. He didn't really want to have to be monitoring what he said due to the thousands of people watching, but he was bored and lonely. His phone made a blip, signaling George had replied.

Gogy: Well, you can always hop on. It's your server. Plus, I'm just grinding for materials, and I'm not on call with anyone.

DreamWasTaken: Ok, cool. Let me hop on.

Dream pulled himself off of his bed, stretching, and headed to his office where his gaming set-up was. He knows he could keep his shit in his room. However he's less likely to clutter his gaming space if it's in a different room rather than the one he practically lives in.

Sitting down in the spinning office chair, Dream put on his headset and rolled up to his desk, switching his computer on. He started up Minecraft and opened Discord, clicking on the DreamSMP server and joining VC3 with George.

"Hey, George."

"Dream!" George's voice was full of excitement, like a child reconnecting with their parent after a full day of kindergarten. "Hi Dream!" 

Dream yawned, still drowsy from sleep. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to mine for more iron. I've got this thing I want to do, but I have nowhere near as much iron I need."

"Okay, cool. Want me to mine with you? Give you the iron I collect?" Dream asked, logging on to the SMP and observing where he had left off.

"Please? I need quite a lot and it'll take me ages to do on my own," George huffed. Dream chuckled, turning his character around and running off to the nearest cave.

\--------------

Finally, the stream was over. Why did George stream for so long? He was happy to spend time with him but, in front of a live audience, he feels a bit more restricted on what he's allowed to do and say without Twitter losing its mind. Dream closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. He had mined with George for a while until they had enough iron, to which George then took Dream to get wood. He didn't press George about what he was building, assuming it was some dumbass project with Quackity, and George had been left to get materials on his own.

George. Dream sighed, light and calm. George. It was times like this when Dream would tell himself that he didn't have to be worried about people finding out he liked men. Of course he had dated women too, but he wasn't straight. He didn't enjoy putting a label on himself, saying he likes people and just has a preference for men. His attraction towards George further proved this. He adored George. He was silly and kind and his features were absolutely beautiful to Dream. He had his head propped up on his hand, spacing out, head clouded with nothing but thoughts of the brunet.

"Dream?"

He was brought back by the call of his name, turning to look at his monitor.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm good. Just spacey." Fuck. George laughed.

"Okay, well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play bedwars?" Dream grinned.

"Sure."

They played bedwars for a bit, deciding to switch up the minigames they played until George was continuously yawning. Dream picked up on it.

"Alright, George, I think it's your bedtime."

"It is not!" George shot back. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I was coding."

"By 'didn't get a lot of sleep,' I'm assuming you mean you got no sleep?" Dream teased. "Seriously, dude, go to bed. Be kind to your body." George laughed from the other end of the call before it fell quiet.

"Dream?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you.. Can you call me while I sleep? You can mute if you want, I just feel better with you on call. Also, I guess it would kind of feel like a sleepover, so that's fun." Dream smiled to himself. 

"Of course I can."

That would be the last interaction the two boys had for several weeks. George began to close off. He was streaming less, messaging Dream less, and tweeting less. Finally, one day he addressed the issue on Twitter.

@Georgenotfound: Hello, everyone. As you all might be able to tell, I haven't been active very much recently. And, I won't tell you why, but I'm going on a bit of a hiatus. I'll see you all soon.

Now this really sparked concern in Dream. George never avoided telling Dream if something was bothering him. Had Dream fucked up? Had George found out about his crush somehow? No, it has to have been something else.

\----Today at 2:13 PM----

DreamWasTaken: Hey, Sap, do you know what's up with George?

There was the blip.

SapNap: No. I dmed him about what was bothering him, but he shut me away. I'm worried about him. 

Dream sighed, running a hand through his hair, ruffling it out of nervous habit. Why had George up and left without warning?

DreamWasTaken: What if I fly to him. Get an airplane and visit for a couple weeks.

SapNap: Dude, no, you don't know where he lives.

DreamWasTaken: Yeah I do. We exchanged addresses. It was a weird thing we talked about and we jokingly exchanged them. I'm worried about him.

There was a pause, and Sapnap didn't reply.

DreamWasTaken: Booking the flight.

There was the blip.

SapNap: Goodluck. Please don't pressure him to talk about what happened.

DreamWasTaken: I won't.

Dream opened up American Airlines and booked a flight for the airport closest to George's house. There was one 30 minutes away and a bus route that passed through his town. Perfect. Dream huffed and ran his hand through his hair again as he booked the flight. Next week. Tuesday. For the first time, George and Dream would meet face to face, and Dream was scared.

He was very scared.


	2. I Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

Dream hauled his two suitcases off the conveyor belt. The flight was slow and the asshole in front of him had their chair leaned back, and his knees were crushed the entire flight. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, and he noted to himself to grab something to eat from one of the few mini-restaurants in the airport. Rolling the suitcases behind him, Dream hurried to the nearest restaurant and grabbed a bite, quickly eating so he could catch the bus and see George sooner. Up until this point, it didn't quite click that George was going to see his face. Anxiety settled in his stomach. What if George turned him away? Told him to leave. Although it was unlikely, Dream began to panic. He looked at his phone, which thankfully had already auto-switched to the new time zone. It was late at night, around 10:40. If he hurried, he could grab a bus to George's town and walk to his house when he got there. Even though it wasn't ideal, this was the best he could do for this surprise. 

Dream stood up and wheeled his suitcases behind him. Thankfully, there was a bus-stop at the airport for obvious reasons. He got on the bus, tucking his suitcases under his legs to keep them out of the way, and he opened Discord to message Sapnap.

\----Today at 10:47 PM----

DreamWasTaken: I'm on the bus right now. I'm genuinely terrified.

SapNap: Dude, you'll be okay. I know it's scary, but seeing a close friend's face would most likely make him happy, especially when he's down and took a hiatus because of it. 

Ouch. Close friend? Dream huffed, chewing on his lip before tapping out a reply.

DreamWasTaken: I guess you're right. I'll update you soon. 30 minutes plus a 5 minute walk until we know how George is gonna react.

Dream swiped off Discord and opened up Youtube to find a distraction until he arrived. He put in his earbuds and plugged them into his phone, scrolling his recommended feed. His eyes landed on one of George's videos. Dream smiled to himself and let George's voice soothe him during his ride.

\----

Pulling his suitcases out, Dream hauled them down the aisle of the bus and stepped off. He memorized the route he would need to walk to get to George's house. Unfortunately, it was raining, and Dream pulled up his hood. Extending the handles, the Floridian rolled his luggage behind him as he looked at the scenery, hurrying off with a brisk pace. Cars drove past him, some driving right over puddles and soaking him, while some would slow down so they didn't send water into the air. 

The walk felt so incredibly long, and by the time Dream was approaching George's house, his limbs ached and he was shivering. Dream stopped on his doorstep, stomach heavy with fear. He knew the brit was still awake because the light was on in several windows. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he knocked on the painted front door. There were a couple of thuds, followed by faint curses, before the door-handle clattered clumsily and the door swung open.

George had insane bedhead, however the dark circles under his eyes were the first thing that Dream noticed. He wore the oversized black Dream hoodie that he had shown on call. George raised an eyebrow, and Dream remembered he had never seen his face.

"Hey, George." George looked at Dream for a moment longer before it clicked and his eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" He muttered before immediately hugging Dream. Dream laughed, letting go of one of his suitcases to lazily wrap an arm around George. George's warmth radiated across Dream, reminding both of the men that Dream was soaked and still in the rain at 11:15pm. They both pulled away from the hug.

"Come in, please," George ushered, grabbing the suitcase Dream had let go of to pull it inside. Dream stepped in, looking around for a moment before he turned back to George, who had quickly made a run to get two towels. He tossed one on the floor. 

"Take off your shoes and your hoodie and set them on the towel so water doesn't get everywhere, and you can dry off anything else with this extra towel," George explained as Dream peeled the hoodie that had stuck itself to his body, dropping the soaked clothing on the floor before taking the other towel and patting down his damp shirt, arms, neck, face, and hair. Meanwhile, George had gone to make Dream hot-chocolate.

Dream shook his head, shaking water from his hair as he shivered. The cold was finally settling in after he had entered a warm space. He looked over to George in the kitchen, who glanced over at him in return.

"You can sit on the couch and find something on TV. This should be done in a second," George told Dream, turning away again. Dream shuffled over to the couch, settling down nervously and picking up the remote to flick through the channels. After settling on a channel, he watched for a bit, only being pulled out of it when he felt the couch shift beside him when George joined him. He handed him a hot mug, steam slowly curling up into the air and dissipating. Dream smiled at George, who offered him a smile back.

"So, why are you here?" George asked. Straight to the point, huh?

"I wanted to surprise you. I know you haven't been feeling too well, so I wanted to come visit and surprise you and let you know you aren't alone, y'know?" Dream stared into his mug, watching the steam warp and shift, fanning out as it rose higher. He looked up to George, nervously shifting his hold on the mug.

"That's really sweet of you, Dream. I'm glad you're holding on to me, even when I pulled away from you. I didn't mean to, everything's just been a hassle recently and I can't even get out of bed sometimes. Most days I'm sleeping, or I'm up trying to catch up on my friends' content so I know they're all doing alright without me, and I try to respond to messages when I have the energy," George explained, relaxing into the back of the couch with a sigh. "I haven't been able to shower or eat anything other than take-out because I can't even make my own food. Everything is a mess and it's not helping." 

Dream let his eyebrows furrow. How could he help his friend? 

"How about tomorrow morning, I cook breakfast while you shower, and then we turn on some upbeat music and we can start picking things up. We don't have to start with your room if you don't want to, maybe we can clean the kitchen and make our way throughout the house?" Dream suggested, offering a patient smile. George smiled back, a warmed look on his face.

"Dream, you don't have to-"

"George, I've been in your spot countless times. Usually, I don't have anyone to help me with this, but Sapnap will come visit when it's especially bad and help me pick up. Clean spaces are known to feel less overwhelming and help you think clearly. You've been like this for weeks, and I want you to be bubbly again, so I'm willing to do whatever you need me to so you can feel better. Just let me know what you need," Dream said, cutting off his friend as he put a hand on the brunet's shoulder. George laughed weakly, setting down his mug to hug Dream.

The two sat huddled on the couch, in each other's arms until George pulled away. Dream looked at him before he let a yawn break the moment. George chuckled. "Jet lag?" He asked. Dream nodded, letting his eyelids droop.

"Don't fall asleep here!" George shouted with a laugh, hopping up and pulling a half-asleep Dream to his feet. "Get your stuff, I'll lead you to the guest bedroom."

Dream lazily grabbed his suitcases, wheeling them down the hall as George led him through his house. He opened the door to a small room with a plush-looking bed situated in the corner. The lights were off, the untouched room almost luring Dream into it. He pulled his luggage in, situating them by the bedroom door, before turning to George.

"Thank you, George."

"No, thank you for being so kind to me. Rest well, Dream. I'll see you tomorrow," He said, shutting the door and heading back down the hall. Dream pulled out his phone and his charger, plugging them in beside the bed before he dropped down into the duvet. Soft sheets embraced him, almost instantly pulling Dream into an even state of unconsciousness. Pulling his eyes open, he reminded himself to update Sapnap, and rolled onto his side to grab his phone. 

He recoiled at the bright light of his screen, quickly turning down the brightness before he opened up Discord.

\----Today at 11:46----

DreamWasTaken: went wel;l. goin to bed,. gn sapanp

He didn't wait for a reply and turned over, finally letting sleep pull him in.


End file.
